Tinker
Tinker is the Black Swan's technopath. She prefers the title Tinker and hasn't used her original name in years. She was recruited by Wraith and hasn't revealed her identity to anyone else. She has a throaty voice. Tinker lives in Widgetmoor by herself, rarely leaving her home and refusing to allow goblins to enter. The house, mansion or machine, we will never decide, is powered by earth, water, and air, but never fire. It only draws energy from sunlight in very small doses. Dex says that the house is the coolest place he had ever seen. Sweeping arches and ornate columns decorated with spinning cogs form the main building, which frames some kind of gigantic clock tower with five hands and give mysterious symbols. The symbols label 5 contraptions in a neat line on the tower's roof. And we can't leave out the pipes- they cover the entire building, and then some. Mr. Forkle says that Widgetmoor is like stepping into Tinker's brain. It may seem like chaos at first, but everything has a purpose. Personality Tinker has a particular way of communicating because she considers questions to be far more valuable than answers, therefore speaks with questions. Tinker seems to be frightened of fire, weapons, and explosives, possibly due to past experiences. Appearance Tinker has curly red hair, piled messily on her head, and she is the tallest elf Sophie has ever seen. A bronze half mask covers the left side of her freckled face, from the top of her forehead to the tip of her pointed chin, leaving her gray-blue left eye exposed. Her right eye is covered by a round eyepiece that mounts along her eyebrow, made of five stacked lenses in varying sizes and colors. A cog covered earpiece curves along the outer edge of her left ear and dangles down, connecting to a gold choker, similar to a registry pendant. Creations * Her "Pet creations" (hummingbirds, rabbits, etc.) * [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie']]'s stick on, Enhancer blocking fingernails * [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie']]'s Null * [https://lost-cities-keeper.fandom.com/wiki/Sophie_Elizabeth_Foster Sophie]'s Ionic Booster Series In ''Neverseen'', Mr. Forkle mentions that a Technopath rigged his registry pendant so that it can communicate where he wants the council to think he is, this Technopath could have been Tinker. He also mentioned that their best Technopath was the one to discover the secret archive that was hidden in Lumenaria, but wasn't able to breach it, this could also have been Tinker. In Lodestar, Mr. Forkle references the Black Swan's Technopath, saying that he was taking Keefe's imparter to her to look over since they found a listening device on it. He also mentioned when Sophie, Fitz, Biana and Dex went with him to visit Wylie after he was hurt that their Technopath was scrambling their registry feeds. In ''Flashback'', Dex and Sophie meet Tinker, with the intention that Dexter Alvin Dizznee and Tinker work together. Tinker also gives Sophie technology disguised as fingernails to replace having to wear gloves for her Enhancing. fr:Mécano Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Black Swan Category:Flashback Characters